Hollow
by xChikkuX
Summary: AU. If you've watched Sleepy Hollow - the came to me at the end when the horseman kissed that woman... Otherwise, just meaningless sex XD Graphic yaoi. Don't like, don't read :


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Bakura didn't exactly understand how he got in this kind of situation. Even though the guy was dead from over 20 years, his lips were very warm. He felt the dead horseman's tongue slid inside his mouth. Was it supposed to feel this good, he asked himself shocked from himself as he began kissing back. He tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss but suddenly started feeling as if his blood was sucked from his body.<p>

The white haired man felt warm liquid run down his jaw and snapped his eyes open. Deep purple eyes were staring back at his chocolate ones. Bakura puled back breathing hard, cheeks flushed in bright red color earning from the man in front of him psychotic grin.

He felt the horseman's arms moving around his waist and something under them started moving. He looked around. He was in a forest, on a black horse and a dead man was holding him. Nothing to worry about. He turned his gaze to the front and felt his breath stop. There was a tree. Its roots were separated forming a hole and there was.. Blood? A pool of blood. The gate which leaded to the underworld.

The horse started running towards the hole. Bakura tried to free himself from the horseman's grip but it seemed impossible. He shut his eyes thinking it was only a nightmare but he felt all the blood splashing onto him. It definitely wasn't only a bad dream. It was reality.

"You scared?," the deep rough voice next to his year made him shiver. It sounded as if it was the first time the man had spoken. It somehow scared Bakura. He nodded slightly, eyes still closed."Well, you should be."

He didn't understand how the horseman was able to speak. They were floating in blood, or so he thought. At least, they were in some kind of liquid, which surrounded them and didn't allow him to breath. A few seconds later, as if everything fell. His lungs were being filled with air again.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly. Dark. Everything was dark. There was a slight light coming from an almost burnt candle allowing him to look around. A cave or something like that. There was a bed and a table on which was placed the candle, a few books here and there. Nothing else.

Suddenly he heard a noise from behind him, reminding him that he was not alone. He took a sharp turn around and faced his kidnaper. Or maybe killer? The man was a few inches taller than him with tanned skin, the blond spiky hair revealing the sharp features of his face and those purple eyes which made Bakura breathless.

The blond started taking his armor off, showing his perfectly build body. He left only his pants on and suddenly disappeared into the dark, leaving Bakura speechless in the middle of the room.

He stood like a statue a few second and decided to sit on the bed. A few second later the horseman returned with a plate with some food in it and placed it on the table. The white head looked at him confused.

"Eat," he said simply and sat next to Bakura on the bed. "You'll need energy."

Bakura became even more confused but started eating anyway. He didn't want his head to be separated from his body yet. He felt awkward in this kind of situation. Both of them were silent.

A few minutes later he had finished eating and the guy had disappeared again with the plate. He took the chance to lay on the bed. He felt strangely tired all of a sudden, his body relaxed above the soft sheets, his eyes started to close.

But, of course, that didn't last for long. He heard footsteps and tried to stand back to sitting position, but his moves were stopped and he was shoved back onto the sheets. The blond man placed himself upon Bakura, his arms to the sides of his head. The shocked look on Bakura's face made him smirk. The thing is, Bakura himself, found the man extremely hot and if they weren't in this kind of situation, he would surely flirt with him. The blond leaned next to his year and licked his earlobe making Bakura freeze.

"Marik," he purred huskily. "You better remember that name. You'll be screaming it later."

The horseman licked his way up to the white head's lips and slid his tongue passionately into his, still slightly opened from the shock, mouth. Finally, a few seconds later Bakura realized what was going on and tried to push the man off himself. But his struggling ended when the energy left his body due to loss of blood, it seemed like Marik was sucking his blood 's hands fell to the sides. He could feel the man smiling.

Marik released his lips and looked in his half-closed tired eyes. That would be enough to make thing easier for him. He slid his hand under his shirt, teasing the milky skin underneath and started kissing his neck, down to his collarbones and finally his nipples. He took one of them in his mouth and played with the other hand with his hand. Marik's other hand traveled down, getting under Bakura's boxers and started slowly stroking his already hardening member, earning from Bakura a quiet moan. A few minutes lasted in that motion and Bakura started bucking his hips upwards, trying to speed up a little.

"Impatient, aren't we?", the blond whispered again next to his ear, sending Bakura over the edge and he came in Marik's hand. "Good boy, now do me a favor," he said placing one of Bakura's hands around his half-hard manhood.

It was rather big, the white head concluded in his mind and started stroking. He could feel Marik's heavy breath on his neck and smiled with satisfaction. Marik, on the other hand, put his hand on Bakura's lips. It was obvious he had to suck them. And so he did.

After he decided that his fingers are wet enough, he got up in sitting position and parted the white haired boy's legs, inserting the first finger. Bakura shifted in discomfort and bore with the pain, but later adjusted allowing Marik to insert a second finger. He moved them for a while, searching for that sweet spot which would make Bakura go crazy.

"Mmph.." He shot his head up, looking at the flushed face of his partner. Yeah, that was it. He removed his fingers and replaced then with something bigger.

He placed his head on Bakura's entrance and entered him without warning. He moved a few times in and out until he found that sweet spot again and started thrusting faster. Bakura underneath him couldn't form a normal sentence from the overflowing felt like heaven. For both of them.

"M-Marik... I'm gonna.. nngh.." at that instant Marik took his member and started stroking it with the speed of his thrusts. Bakura didn't last long and released his seed on their bodies, screaming the blond's name. After that, Marik did a few more thrusts and came too, collapsing on the boy.

"... Told you that you'll need it," he said, trying to catch his breath.


End file.
